What's Normal
by Vaerin7
Summary: Shiro's made a crime boss angry, so they're targeting his twin to teach him a lesson.  Ichigo's no pushover, fighting tooth and nail only to catch Grimmjow's interst.  The crime boss claims him as his property but Barragan isn't through yet.


What's Normal

Ichigo Kurosaki is a brilliant male of 19, but has the strangest family anyone could ever be cursed with. To start things off, his father is a tad eccentric. The orange haired male is positive his genius dad has crossed the line into insanity at least a year before he was born. Ichigo's mother is the most powerful and opportunistic woman he's ever come across, which makes her perfect for his crazy dad. Finally, his older twin brother is so overprotective and some-what possessive of Ichigo that's he's about ready to strangle him. The worst part, however, has to be the 'family business'. Kisuke Urahara runs a black market from his shop, is involved in mercenary type work, and is one of the most powerful men of the crime soaked world called the 'Underground'. The Underground has everything from slave sales to fighting, anything illegal can be found in this elaborate little off-the-radar town. Kisuke runs one of the most successful mercenary rings, his Visoreds have the highest success rate between the three different sections. Ichigo isn't really a part of the this world of crime, he just deals out the missions and sets the easiest and most successful game plans. His older twin, Shiro, is Kisuke's number one mercenary. His mother used to be in the business as well, not to mention she made her name as a thief. Her skills were 'for females' so she wouldn't teach Shiro… but Ichigo is so feminine she had him convinced he was a girl for the first nine years of his life, so he was eligible for her teachings. He's as brilliant as his father, as cunning as his mother, and can be as ruthless as his brother… but the life of the Underground isn't for him. Though he's been taught to fight and even his older twin can't beat him, Ichigo prefers to live a normal life. When he graduated from high school at sixteen, he immediately went to college in Seireitei. He majored in art, shot through his classes, and passed his final exams with flying colors. Because his family is always so busy with their business, Ichigo has been staying in Seireitei to finish off his college years in peace. Though he doesn't have any more classes, he thought it'd be nice to relax and get away from the world of crime he grew up in… and then the phone call came.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Ichi!" Shiro calls out on the other end. "Thank god, are ya okay?"

"Uh… yeah? What's up?"

"I need ya ta keep yer guard up fer a couple months, okay?" Shiro says in worry. "Ya know what? Never mind, I'm coming ta pick ya up."

"No, Shiro, I'm fine," Ichigo frowns. "What the hell is going on? You're acting seriously weird."

"I pissed off some big shot in the Underground," he says quietly. "They sent some men ta rough up mom and dad, but I was home at the time. I beat the shit out of them, but… one of them was the guy's second in command and he was irate. I think… I think they're gonna hurt ya ta get back at me."

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Ichigo says calmly. "I'm staying here, I'll be fine. If I do happen to get in trouble, I'm far more capable than anyone to think of a way out. Do I make myself clear?"

Shiro knows the tone, it's Ichigo's dangerous tone. It's the tone the other uses when Shiro's teasing goes a bit too far… and then he beats the shit out of his white haired twin. Shiro sighs, reluctant and still unsure, and gives Ichigo an affirmative before hanging up. Once the line goes dead, Ichigo hangs up as well and growls to himself. His brother always assumes Ichigo will be the target, as if he can't handle himself in a fight. He'll admit, usually he _is _the target when his brother does something stupid… but he's always found a way out. Pushing those thoughts from his head, he leaves to walk through the park and think.

It's a nice night out, a warm spring night, and the air is crisp. Ichigo likes walking at night, it clears his head and relaxes him. He's pretty sure he got that from his mother, who used to take him on her heists… when he was just an infant, she carried him in a baby pouch. She said he was so quiet, she nearly forgot she was carrying him. He breathes deep, sighing happily as the full moon shines down upon him. He's always been unnaturally attractive, uncommon bright orange locks and bright amber orbs melting everyone's hearts. He's 5'9", his body embarrassingly feminine with lithe muscle and tan skin, and even his voice takes on a female tone when he speaks low enough. It's so easy to convince people he's a girl he should probably be worried about it, yet he can only be pleased he has such an advantage… he's gotten out of many scraps by making a detour and changing clothes. A twig snapping startles him from his thoughts, Ichigo's amber orbs searching the area with a deep scowl. Three men step forward, lecherous grins on their faces as they rake their eyes over Ichigo's form.

"The boss was right, he's fucking gorgeous," the larger man says.

"Too bad we can't take him to the auction," a smaller redhead muses. "They'd pay a hefty price! This bitch would've made us rich!"

"Okay, sweetheart, come along quietly and we won't have any trouble," the third states soothingly.

Ichigo snorts in humor, raising a hand to flip them off. They're about to attack him, his body tensing in anticipation, and a scuffling of shoes on the walkway stops them. They turn to watch a group wander closer, Ichigo's breath hitching at the sight of the man leading them. He's 6'1" with tan skin and a muscular build, his intense cyan eyes glowing in the dark like a panther, his unruly locks an eye-catching shade of teal. The group stops, a feral grin stretching across the teal haired man's lips that sends shivers of lust through Ichigo. He's known he was bi since he was nine, but never really found anyone interesting enough to capture more than just his attention. He's a submissive and he's found he's been looking for a partner that practically demands the world lay down for him… thank god he ended up finding this walking Greek god!

"Whoa… seems we've stumbled upon a little gang dealing, Grimmjow," a tall lanky man murmurs.

"Not our business, Nnoitra," a small raven haired Goth remarks monotonously. "Let's just get home."

"I wanna see what happens," the teal haired man smirks. "Oi! You work for Barragan, right? What's the deal?"

"This bitch's older brother trashed Barragan's successor the other night," the taller thug spits out. "Barragan's gonna fuck him till he's broken, and then send him back a whimpering mess to his dipshit brother."

"Oh, he'll love _that_," Ichigo mumbles with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, considering how much I simply hate that idea, I suppose I'm actually gonna have to deal with you myself. Give me a moment, it's been a while since I last fought."

They watch in surprise as the orange head stretches his legs and arms before arching his back, Grimmjow licking his lips at the sight of tan skin stretched over lithe muscle. The boy has a swimmer's body, just a tad more feminine, and the man can already feel the telltale signs of arousal at the sight before him. Finally, Ichigo spreads his legs a bit and drops into a fighting stance. One hand raises before him, beckoning those before him to attack. They don't disappoint, leaping headlong into a fight with the petite male. The boy weaves through them like water around rocks, dodging and punching and kicking. A fist clips his jaw and he stumbles back, growling in anger at the unexpected pain.

"That's enough of a warm up," he spits out. "You're gonna regret fucking with me."

"You're nothing but a bitch in your brother's shadow," one of them laughs.

"I'm in my brother's shadow, because that's where I choose to be. Now you're gonna find out why."

Ichigo's amber eyes seem to glow a soft gold in the moonlight, his body darting forward so fast it's almost impossible to see. A knee connects with one of their guts, knocking the wind from them before he moves into a roundhouse to take out the other. With swift and graceful movements, the orangette flips out of the taller man's reach and curls his body into a ball when he sees the man is following. He's in a headstand, knees touching his chest, and then the man gets close enough and he slams both his feet into the man's chest. He doesn't go down, so Ichigo spins his body while throwing out his legs. His attacker steps back, stunned, and Ichigo pushes off the ground to get to his feet. He punches the man in the jaw, splitting his lip before his elbow drops him with ease.

"You disgust me!" he growls. "You honestly thought you were a match for me? Get over yourself!"

"You little bitch…"

"You see, that's your problem. You think that just because I'm a more submissive male, that I'll be as easy as a chick to take down," the orangette scoffs. "Think, would you? Who the hell was I raised by? Who's my fucking brother? If you would've thought at all, you'd know you stood absolutely no chance!"

"That's why we took precautions," the tall man grins sickly. "We just had to get close enough."

A needle is stuck in Ichigo's leg, his eyes wide as the golden glows fades away. With a muttered 'shit', he slowly sinks to the ground and passes out. The three men pick themselves up with difficulty, Ichigo's kicks alone could rupture organs, and the taller one lifts the small male into his arms. When he turns, however, he's met with the barrel of a gun. Grimmjow walks over, Nnoitra keeping his hand steady with his finger on the trigger.

"I'll take this," Grimmjow chirps. "Tell Barragan he belongs to me now. Have a nice night!"

"You can't just…"

"Oh, but I can," the teal haired man grins dangerously. "You see, Barragan knows me… if he touches a single hair on this lovely head that's now _my _property, I'll destroy everything he's built up without mercy. I have the power and brains to do exactly that, so he'd better think twice. Should this beauty ever decide to walk away from me, then he can have him."

"… Barragan won't like this."

"Don't care!" Grimmjow grins happily. "Ja!"

Ichigo wakes with a pain on his abdomen, it's set low between his belly button and sharp hip bone. He groans and rubs his eyes as he tries to pull himself from his sleepy state. The room he's in is nice, the bed large and comfortable, and he's in nothing but his own boxers and a button up shirt that's too big. At first he thinks this is Barragan's room, but the gothic 6 embroidered into the pillow his head was on tells him differently… he's been taken by the Sexta, a ruthless mercenary that used to work for Aizen's section before the brunette was killed by his father. After that, the Sexta took over the section with a few of his friends and they rocketed to the top with ease. Cautiously, he pulls the bandage from his abdomen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screams.

The door bursts open and four men hurry in, their bodies are tense and ready for a fight. Ichigo blinks at them in shock, the group returning the action in surprise before a sigh of relief washes over the group. Three of them turn and leave, but Grimmjow stays and shuts the door behind them. He turns back to the smaller male, cautiously walking closer before sitting on the end of the bed.

"I bet you're fucking glad you didn't wake up with Barragan, eh?" he grins.

"… You put your mark on me!" Ichigo glowers in fury.

"You're eyes are fucking beautiful, you know? I swear when you get pissed they light up with the fires of Hell."

"Why did you place your mark on me without asking?"

"Barragan won't touch you as long as you belong to me," he points out. "He's smarter than you give him credit for, he wouldn't have sent someone to abduct you without studying the best method of success. As long as you belong to me, he can't touch you. The minute I let you go, however, he'll be all over your ass."

"I can beat anything he throws at me," Ichigo snarls.

"I'm sure you could, but when he's thrown everything he has at you, you'll still have to beat _him_… and you'll be too weak to. He wasn't Aizen's second for nothing."

"… How long before you get tired of me?" the orangette sighs in reluctance and irritation. "Until I'm no longer protected by your reputation?"

"You think I go around marking people simply because they're interesting?" Grimmjow scoffs. "Please, I'm not _that _easy. It's gonna be a long fucking time before I'm tired of you, especially if you're temper is that hot all the time."

Ichigo doesn't know how to feel about that, as he finds he's suddenly torn on the inside. One part of him is screaming that this is ludicrous and he doesn't even know this guy, that his reputation as a mercenary leaves no room for anything but lust, and that Ichigo himself should know better than to blindly jump into such a questionable proposition when he could take out Barragan with no problems himself. On the other hand there's a quickly growing part of him that's begging for him to lay down and take it, that being the uke to such a dominating male is exactly what he's been asking for, and that there's no reason for him to fight if Grimmjow can keep him safe with just his mark on him. After a long period of silence, Ichigo settles for his default reaction… and punches Grimmjow in the jaw before getting up and locking himself in the adjoined master bathroom.

"He _hit _you? Oh my god, that's great!" Nnoitra cackles. "I had a feeling I should've stayed to watch his reaction."

"You should've waited to mark him," Ulquiorra remarks.

"Want me to go talk to him?" a woman with sea-green hair asks.

"No, let him cool off," Grimmjow sighs. "I'm sure he can't keep himself locked up all night."

Ichigo walks out after a moment, standing completely still and quiet as he watches the group cautiously. Grimmjow goes to stand, but the sea-green haired female pulls him back to his seat. After a long uncomfortable silence, Ichigo sighs and walks toward them. Although he joins them, he makes certain to sit as far away from them as possible. He looks them over quietly, assessing them in case he needs to fight for freedom. The woman with sea-green hair is Nelliel Tu Odershwank and she's sitting on the floor by the coffee table, her hair long and her large gray eyes watching him happily. Her body is very curvy, her skin a porcelain color that looks good on her, and she's around 25. The 7' tall man named Nnoitra Jiruga has long black hair that hangs loose around his shoulders, a bandana over his left eye while his right stares at Ichigo, and his grin looks like piano keys… the same grin as Shinji, Ichigo's Visored friend. Beside him on the couch is Ulquiorra Cifer, a gothic male with long raven hair and large emerald eyes. He has green highlights in his hair, green tattoos on his cheeks that look like tear tracks, and his 5'1" body is lithe. From what Ichigo can remember, he's a hacker and has the same job Ichigo did before he left for college… they're the same age, 19, and probably close to the same IQ. The last man in the group, though Ichigo knows there're more, is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He knows them all by reputation and has studied them well, can tell anyone exactly what their strengths and weaknesses are, but he never thought he'd be this close to them at any time in his life.

"… What time is it?" he wonders.

"6:00 in the morning," Nelliel says with a happy smile. "Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast… if you eat their cooking, you'll probably die in a week."

"You never cook for _us_," Grimmjow sulks.

"I like him more! Besides, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't let you learn to survive on your own?"

"Nelliel!"

"… Where's my cell phone?" the orangette interrupts.

"Over there," Ulquiorra points out in boredom. "But you can't use it."

"Why?" Ichigo growls dangerously.

"… Because the battery is dead and we don't have a charger that will fit," the Goth says as though he's baffled Ichigo would have to ask.

"Oh… Well… can I go back to my apartment to get mine?"

"No," Grimmjow says almost in humor.

"Would you like to tell me why it seems you're holding me prisoner before I leap over this coffee table and kick your ass six way from Sunday?" Ichigo inquires monotonously.

"I'm not, but… after we got you back here, I sent a few of my comrades after stuff for you," he offers up. "Ulquiorra hacked your info and found your address. When they got there, well… the guys that attacked you had already set fire to it. There was nothing left."

"… Did everyone get out?"

"Yeah, they made certain of it. Sorry about your stuff, though. We'll go out and buy you some new shit today, okay?" Grimmjow smiles. "You can stay with us till you find a new place."

"Find a new place?" Ichigo panics. "I spent all my money on that place! It took me a fucking _year _to save up! I'll have to go back home and deal with all that Underground shit again! Oh my fucking god..! I took all my clothes with me… mom will make me wear those damn dresses again!"

"As interesting as it would be to see you in a dress," Grimmjow muses, "I told you that there was room here. Technically you're mine, so… staying with me would be ideal. Besides… Barragan will be more likely to assume you've left me if you move out."

"… Great," Ichigo grumbles.

"Well, Szayel and I have a mission to attend to," Nnoitra sighs. "I better go pick him up. Nice meeting you, boy."

"My name's Ichigo," the orangette frowns.

"Sure, sure. Later, Berry."

"I have a mission as well," Nelliel pouts. "By, Berry-head!"

"Take this to Stark and Hallibel," Ulquiorra remarks handing her an envelope. "I'm off to the computer store… I'll pick up clothes and things for your new lover."

"Thanks, Ulquiorra! Nothing too Goth now, okay?" he calls after them before turning to Ichigo once the door shuts. "Looks like it's just you and me. I promise not to take more than you're willing to give, but I can get sort of affectionate at times… especially when I'm drinking. If I'm drinking, it's best to just lock yourself in the room before I manage to stumble my way to bed."

"Why?"

"You'll be sharing my bed, of course. We only have two bedrooms here, you know. Since I saved your life and all, I'm sure you can humor me that much. I do like a warm bed and a body to cuddle… Who doesn't?"

Ichigo cheers on the inside, but scowls at the teal haired man on the outside. He may be excited he gets to sleep so near such a domineering man, but he sure as hell isn't going to show it. The day is rather boring, the two playing twenty questions to get to know one another until Ulquiorra comes back at noon. Ichigo fixes them lunch, eating quickly to put his things away in Grimmjow's room. His huge walk in closet has shelves with drawers to act as his dresser, the larger man clearing the left side for Ichigo's clothes. It's not until he's in a nice relaxing bath that things start to feel a tad familiar to him.

"I'm coming in," Grimmjow announces.

"What!" Ichigo sputters. "N-no! Hey d-don't just barge in like that, I…"

"Too late," the other remarks as he saunters in and shuts the door behind him. "I'm bored and I want to talk, Ulquiorra is in the shower… not that he talks much anyway."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you right now!" Ichigo screams.

"Don't be such a chick," Grimmjow scoffs. "Not that I don't understand, you cook as good as one."

"Don't tease me, you ass!" Ichigo snaps. "It's not my fault my own _mother _could kill a population with the mere _smell _of her attempt at cooking!"

"… Wow, that's bad. So, what were you doing living in a college apartment?"

"I graduated early and they said I could stay there until the apartment could be leased to another student next term," he sighs. "This isn't just a perverted attempt to see me naked, is it?"

"… No, not entirely," Grimmjow teases. "Not like I haven't seen a hot guy naked before… I happen to own a mirror, you know."

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot," Ichigo laughs. "You remind me of my brother… which is scary. So… how long have you known Ulquiorra?"

"All my life! We grew up from the crib together, our mothers were best friends," Grimmjow grins. "What's your favorite color?"

Again they start up their game of twenty questions, Ichigo finding himself liking and growing more comfortable with Grimmjow as each moment passes… until they have to go to bed. When they're standing in the master bedroom, Ichigo staring at the large bed as Grimmjow pulls back the blankets and crawls in. After he turns out the lamp on his side, Ichigo groans and gets into bed on the other side. A strong arm is around his slim waist the minute he turns out his own lamp, the orangette gasping in surprise as he's pulled back until his back is pressing against Grimmjow's chiseled front. He makes a quick decision, not too fond of the older male spooning him, and twists his body around to curl up against his new beau's side. He sighs, forcing himself to relax as Grimmjow's grip tightens around him possessively. After about fifteen minutes of listening to the Sexta's even breathing, Ichigo drifts off.

The next morning Ichigo starts his day off with waking to a hand groping his ass, Grimmjow mumbling in his sleep, and proof of his nice dream digging into his stomach. With an irate growl, mainly for the fact the situation is drawing forth his own arousal, the orangette carefully slips out of bed. A quick cold shower later and he's in the kitchen fixing breakfast, as he was official declared the permanent cook after lunch yesterday… damn their inability to fix anything more than pop tarts! With a heavy sigh, he sets the plates on the counter and carefully moves Ulquiorra's laptop so nothing gets on it. When he sets it on the coffee table, a box pops up that announces mail listed under the typical address for a mercenary client flashes. Ichigo hesitates, but eventually finds his fingers moving habitually over the keys. By the time he's finished, he's already accepted it, located the mercenary of the group with the talent to pull it off, and wrote out a game plan.

"Oh, shit," Ichigo sighs. "I just can't get rid of the habit! Damn, I was hoping the Underground hadn't tainted me that bad, but I just can't help it!"

"What are you doing with my computer?" Ulquiorra asks blandly.

"Ulquiorra! I… I was just… Breakfast is done," he answers quickly. "I didn't want it getting stuff on it, so I moved it over here… I'm sorry, I won't touch it again."

"No, that's fine. Thank you for thinking of it."

Ulquiorra sits down to eat, emerald eyes watching Ichigo curiously as the teen fills his plate with food. Grimmjow joins them soon after, Ichigo blushing madly as he tries to fight down the swoon he's feeling at the sight of the man. Just looking at him sends memories of cuddling against him and waking to his large member against his stomach, a shiver tearing through Ichigo as he mentally berates himself.

"Ichigo, did you write up this plan?"

"Uh… yes?" Ichigo murmurs. "I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to butt in on your stuff, but it's just habit! The pop up flashed on the screen and I'm so used to answering them, I didn't really notice what I was doing until I was finished and…"

"It's brilliant!" the other says in awe. "I never would've thought of this! This will get the job done faster and with less casualties! I never would've chosen this team either!"

"Uh… well… I try," the teen blushes.

"You do this often?"

"I was smarter than even my father and he's a lazy ass, so he handed the job to me to 'keep it a family business'," Ichigo shrugs sheepishly. "Which is basically his way of saying 'hey Ichi, do my job for me without pay'."

"You are quite brilliant, but… why did you put your name on the team list?"

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Grimmjow snaps. "I will _not _have you placing yourself in harm's way, I can bring in enough money you don't have to work!"

"Okay, first off, it was a mistake," Ichigo growls. "Secondly, I'm not some chick you can keep barefoot and pregnant, so stop talking like that! If you start treating me like a bitch that can't protect herself, I'll start using your ass as my personal punching bag until you get it through that thick skull that I can take care of myself! The reason I put my name down there, is because I know the layout of the buildings the Vipers use as their random bases. I can also disarm any bomb, pick any lock, crack any safe, and take out any and all alarm systems… which are only a _few _of my talents."

"… Holy fuck, I'm dating a super bitch!" the teal haired man gawks.

"My master was Yorouchi Shihoin, the most feared assassin and most powerful thief in the world. I happen to be her most talented pupil, her prodigy. There is nothing I can't do."

"My boyfriend kicks ass!" Grimmjow grins feral.

"And yet you were opposed to him coming on this little mission," the Goth points out.

"I still am, but can _you _do all that shit?"

"I assure you, you will have to be able to do it all if you want to get in and get out undetected," Ichigo points out seriously. "No one in your group is adverse in stealth aside from you, but you will have everything I've mentioned and more to overcome if you want to succeed without hinting you're there."

"… Then we shall go together, just as you've planned," Ulquiorra sighs. "Grimmjow, Nelliel and Nnoitra will be back up just in case things go awry, Stark and Hallibel will take sniper positions, and Szayel will be on standby for medical."

"While _we _move in for the rescue," Ichigo smirks.

"What exactly is this mission?" Grimmjow wonders cautiously.

"The daughter of a wealthy businessman was abducted by the Viper gang," Ichigo explains. "They're professional kidnappers, their client this time is a rival in the business world… we'll have to figure out who later. The man was given a three week period to gather the ransom, but that won't matter… they've never released their victims when they get it. You've been hired to rescue the daughter and get her back safely. No doubt the man will have hired others to attempt this… but this has happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"Others have been hired at the same time the Visoreds have… my plans have never failed. If the Visoreds happen to be the ones rushing in, my father would've charted out a similar plan… but his mercenaries aren't talented in that area and they'll fail. Even his infamous 'White Devil' will no doubt land on his ass, especially since stealth is his worst area of expertise."

"You're certain they won't get in the way?"

"Positive, especially if we leave now."

"It will take some time to gather everyone, but I'll make the calls," Grimmjow sighs.

"Perfect! Meet us at the bridge, Ulquiorra and I will head out now to locate which building they're holed up in," Ichigo smiles. "Let's go, we haven't much time."

Grimmjow is at the bridge with the others in no time, Ichigo and Ulquiorra looking out upon the water serenely as they wait. The minute the teal haired man gets close enough, he's yanking Ichigo over and locking their lips a tad forcefully. Ichigo gasps in shock, the other's tongue using that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He answers it without thinking, yet the hand that gropes his ass pulls him from his stupor.

"Grimmjow!" he snaps. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"What did I do," he whines innocently.

"You know what you did you pervert!" Ichigo growls. "Now, you stand over there so I can get the plan set without you interrupting me!"

Ulquiorra and Ichigo make their way to the roof of the taller building beside the hideout, giving the signal for Grimmjow and the others to start their diversion. Once they see everyone moving to the ground floors, they sliding across the gap on a wire they've hooked between the buildings. Once there, they make their down off the roof disarming any bombs or security systems they have to. The girl is about six and she's sitting tied up with the leader of the Vipers, Ichigo stopping Ulquiorra before pulling out a wig from his bag. It's pure white, styled just like his own, and Ulquiorra recognizes the 'White Devil' from the Visoreds. Ichigo cracks a demented grin, sending shivers through the Goth before he's forced to stifle a chuckle.

"My, my," Ichigo says in a perfect rendition of his twin's voice. "Ain't ya just a sucker, falling fer my trap?"

"W-what?" the man gasps.

"Don't tell me ya fergot me already… I'm insulted," Ichigo says playfully as he steps into the light. "An after all the fun we've had on our many encounters."

"S-Shiro! W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Now, I'd think that'd be obvious. Kidnapped girl, dumb ass kidnappers, wealthy man? Of course he's gonna call for help. So, why don't ya just hand over the girl and I'll let ya go… well, I'll let ya live anyway. Can't say ya won't be hurt."

Before he can say anything more, his body drops heavily after Ulquiorra hits him with a pipe. Ichigo takes off the wig and snickers, the two gathering the young girl and heading back up to the roof. Once there, they hook her up to a pulley system and make their way back over to the other building. Ichigo sends up the flare to signal their success, heading down with Ulquiorra and the girl. He's met with furious gold eyes right outside the building's door, Shiro growling animalistic as he glares daggers at his baby twin.

"What the fuck were ya thinking!" he snarls. "Yer coming wit me!"

"No… wait…"

Ichigo's wrist is grabbed almost bruising, Shiro turning and almost running straight into Grimmjow's toned chest. Ichigo murmurs to Ulquiorra to get the girl out of there, turning his attention back to the glaring contest between the two taller males.

"Lift up yer shirt," Grimmjow states.

Ichigo grumbles in embarrassment, a bright blush consuming his face as he does as told. The top of the gothic 6 tattoo is perfectly visible on his tan skin, Shiro's mouth opening and closing a few times before he settles for an enraged growl. It takes Ichigo about five minutes to explain everything, one second to point out it was Shiro's fault in the first place, and fifteen minutes for Shiro's tantrum to settle at that revelation. Shiro agrees to tell their parents about it, but Ichigo has to visit at least once a week… or at least call. He's given Shiro's cell charger, as the white haired male always has extras, and then they part with a hug and a kiss to Ichigo's forehead. One last warning and glare is thrown Grimmjow's way, Shiro recalling the Visoreds since the mission has already been done… Leave it to Ichigo to help their competition get the drop on them.

"I didn't know you were Kisuke's kid," Grimmjow mutters for the fifth time as he drops to his couch with the others. "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"Would you have wanted me less?" Ichigo asks with a scowl.

"Of course not, but I would've at least attempted to tell him what happened! I just assumed you were on your own. Don't you know the Underground families never lose track of their own?"

"I doubt my father didn't know I was with you," he scoffs. "He knows everything, after all. He's the center of all information pertaining to anything."

"… True. But… why would he be okay with you staying with me?"

"I've always been like my mother," Ichigo smiles. "I'm independent and I hate being told what to do… I have her temper as well. He let's me do anything I want as long as my life isn't in danger, so apparently he didn't find you to be a threat to me. He was probably ecstatic that you saved me from Barragan's men… Why did you, anyway?"

"I don't know," Grimmjow shrugs. "You were fucking hot, your fighting got me hard, and I wanted you. Did I need any other reason?"

"… I thought it was more of a 'love at first sight' reason," Ichigo mumbles.

"That is so cliché," the other laughs. "Why? Did you love me at first sight?"

"Of course not, but people just don't go butting in on Underworld business like that! Especially not when it's an Espada behind it all!"

"If it's something I want, I see no sense in passing it by," Grimmjow states in confusion.

"Don't even try to understand his logic," Ulquiorra sighs. "He's an idiot of an animal that runs completely on instinct. They call him a panther bred, his personality is so much like a feline."

"That's right!" Szayel grins. "He's feared for his animalistic nature, that's what makes him such a great tracker!"

"I'm not that bad!"

"Please, Grimmjow," Nnoitra cackles. "You take, go, say, and do whatever you feel like whenever you feel like. You were the worst one for Aizen to control, because you'd do the opposite as he'd say just to point out that you didn't like being bossed around."

"The guy was a prick!"

Ichigo chuckles, heading into the kitchen to make dinner. Out of all the people he could've been taken by, Grimmjow has to be the funniest. As he makes the plates up for them all, he comes to a decision… If Grimmjow is going to own him, he wants to give him everything. That night, when everyone is gone and Ulquiorra has already passed out in his room, Ichigo sits awake and waiting for Grimmjow to come to bed. The minute the teal haired man walks into the room, the orangette turns to face him with a shy look.

"… Okay, I know you're shy, but I thought you would've gotten used to this a lot faster."

"It's not that," Ichigo mumbles. "It's just… well… I want you."

"Want me to what?" he asks clueless.

"… I want you t-to… to f-fill me," Ichigo pushes out with a bright blush.

Grimmjow just stands and stares for a moment, completely stupefied at the cute attempt to talk dirty. He wants nothing more than to laugh at the youth, yet keeps that want in check so as not to embarrass or anger his little Kitten. With a huge feral grin, Grimmjow saunters over to the bed like the predator he's known to be and crawls across the mattress to push Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo is surprised, but welcomes the man he's come to want more than anything. Grimmjow holds himself over Ichigo, leaning down and capturing the smaller male's lips with his own in a gentle kiss that quickly turns fierce with his need to claim. One hand runs along soft tan skin, tickling ribs and resting on a narrow hip as he grinds into the quickly hardening member below him. The orange haired male moans and gasps, gripping tightly to the larger man above him as his amber eyes cloud with lust. The whimpers of need and moans leading to his name being breathed out spur Grimmjow on, his hands disrobing the other quickly as his mouth works on marking the skin wherever his lips can touch. Ichigo's hands grip tightly to silken blue locks, a sharp intake of breath sounding when his member is taken into a sinful mouth. The moan is loud and drawn out when Grimmjow deep throats him, one hand digging beneath his mattress for the bottle of lube he hid there. Just from the sound of the moan he's shivering in desire… this one is going to be a screamer. He takes his time stretching the smaller, delighting in the squirms and screams when his fingers hit that pleasurable bundle deep inside the orangette.

"P-please, Grimm," Ichigo gasps. "Please… just d-do it!"

"Do what?" he teases.

"Y-you know what!" Ichigo blushes hotly.

"I want you to say it," he grins.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out at the prodding inside him. "Hah! Ah…. Grimm! Fuck me!"

With a deep chuckle, he pulls his fingers out and coats his rock hard member in lube before positioning himself. With one strong thrust, he's buried to the hilt in Ichigo's heat and the smaller is fighting back tears at the pain. After he's adjusted, Grimmjow sets a slow pace Ichigo soon becomes annoyed with. With a teasing smirk, the pace picks up to a brutal one that has the bed groaning in protest. Ichigo screams, crying out in pleasure as he works his hips to meet Grimmjow's every thrust.

"God, please, yes!" he moans. "Faster!"

"Fuck, Kitten," Grimmjow moans.

"So close," the smaller whispers. "Ah… Hah… Ah! Yes! Ah! AH! Grimm!"

"Fuck yes," Grimmjow growls.

Ichigo releases between them, his walls clamping down on his lover as the teal haired male slams into him harder. He forces his swollen member as deep as possible, Ichigo giving out the loudest scream yet when he spills himself right against his prostate. The pleasure to the abused spot has the other unconscious almost instantly, Grimmjow smirking to himself as he gently pulls out and lays down beside his lover. He debates whether he should get up and clean them off for a moment, deciding it best and forcing himself out of bed to get a washcloth. He should at least clean up Ichigo, as he's certain the other won't like waking in such a state. After he's sure his little lover is clean enough, he climbs into bed and pulls him close before falling asleep.

It's been three weeks, three weeks of mind blowing sex and taking care of two guys that really don't seem to care enough to pick up after themselves. Grimmjow simply loves Ichigo, as the orangette is always acting out and coming up with the most surprising statements or actions. Ichigo is never predictable, so Grimmjow finds that he's never bored with him. If anything, the sly feline loves to mess around and piss him off constantly… the make up sex is to die for. Ichigo's been taking the liberty of long walks in the afternoon, which the teal haired man doesn't like in the least, and has even insisted on going to the store on his own now that he's familiar with the area. He's visited his family and calls at least once a day, although they're always very busy they make time to see him. The Visoreds have been hanging around him lately, missing his 'charming personality' as Shinji put it, and the Espada have gotten a tad over protective of their 'little brother'. Ichigo sighs, hands in his pockets as he looks heavenward. He's never felt so at piece with the Underground, always feeling as though it's sucking him deeper into a bottomless pit. Now it just seems… right. He isn't asked to do anything, Grimmjow takes care of everything, and the only time he touches that world is when he's checking Ulquiorra's plans upon request. He's perfectly happy keeping up the house and taking care of Grimmjow's… needs. The other has even set up half the living room as an area for Ichigo's art, which was enough to make the orange haired male squeal like a chick much to his embarrassment. He's been drawing up designs and sending them to Uryu, his friend from college that has so much talent with a needle and thread it should be illegal. They've started their own clothing line and Rukia, Ichigo's Seireitei friend, is the manager for their business. They're doing pretty damn well for only three weeks in.

"All alone today?"

Ichigo gasps and spins around, eyes taking in the same three men that attempted to capture him before. Their eyes are hard and cautious, their bodies tense with the urge to fight or flee. Ichigo keeps his guard up, wariness in his eyes as he shifts his position to face the three.

"Just out for a walk," he mutters. "Grimmjow asked me to pick up some groceries while I was out… I was on my way there before heading home to him."

"Such a good little bitch, ain't ya?"

"Please refrain from calling me that," he frowns. "Or I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can be."

"Boss wants a word with you," the leader states.

"I don't have to answer to anyone but Grimmjow," Ichigo glares. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Not so fast, pretty boy," one of the others snaps. "You're coming with us!"

Ichigo growls, his hands in his pockets flicking on his phone and dialing Shiro. They can't hear the soft 'hello' when Shiro picks up, but Ichigo is smart and he knows he needs his twin to know what's going on. Praying Shiro won't hang up before he's done, he glowers at the three and starts.

"I told you, I don't' have to answer to anyone but Grimmjow," he says rather hostile. "Not even Barragan."

"Look, he just wants to talk with you."

"I doubt that," he huffs. "Last I heard he wanted to fuck me raw and send my broken body back to Shiro."

"Things change when you're dealing with the Sexta's bitch."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Just come quietly, we don't want to hurt you."

"… Where would I be going? How far is it from Grimmjow?"

"It's not far, just a couple blocks near the middle of Hueco Mundo territory," he assures.

"You're not lying?"

"No. Boss said not to lie to you, because you'll be able to tell," he sighs. "We're just going to the old warehouse there, that's where he'll be waiting. He's not gonna hurt you, he just wants to talk. Says you're Kisuke's kid, his information center, and he wants your help."

"… Okay, but no funny business," Ichigo growls. "I'm twice as dangerous as my twin when people try to fuck me over… and I have my mother's skill and temper."

He can hear Shiro's quiet 'shit' from the line, the younger twin leaving it open as he walks closer to the trio. Before he can even blink, a needle is in his throat and he's giving out a pained gasp as he falls to the ground. Shiro listens as his heart races, stopping altogether at the cry of pain and the thud of his twin falling. He strains his hearing, fighting to catch anything that may be said.

"Wonder why boss wanted us to knock him out and call him after telling him everything," one sighs.

"Just do as you're told. It's not our job to question."

"He says he changed his mind," the third says in confusion. "We're not to take him to the warehouse, we're to take him to the hideout. Boss says no one is to touch him… he has plans for him."

"I kind of figured all that talk was bullshit," the leader scoffs. "I wouldn't give up on an ass this perfect either."

Shiro hangs up the phone the minute he hears one of them lifting Ichigo up, racing out of the room and toward the warehouse the Visoreds use to train. Afterward, he and the Visoreds are heading to Grimmjow's flat. if they're to find Ichigo now, they'll need the best tracker the world has to offer.

"He fucking did what!" Grimmjow snarls in a rage.

"I heard everything," Shiro says. "They told him some shit about going to the warehouse to help Barragan, but knocked him out cold and called their boss. Said they were supposed to take him to the hideout after all. I got a bad feeling about this, man… uh… Grimmjow?"

"I'm gonna fucking murder him," Grimmjow hisses dangerously.

"I would recommend getting away from him," Ulquiorra sighs. "He's reverted into his animal mode, it's highly dangerous to get in his way now… he's likely to literally rip you apart."

"This is why everyone calls him panther bred," Nnoitra grins excitedly. "It's a rarity to see him this pissed off! Barragan's gonna wish he were never born when Grimmjow gets a hold of him!"

"I'll call the others and ask them to meet us in the park," the raven sighs. "Lead the way Grimm."

The teal haired man bolts out the door like a bloodhound on the scent, the large group following quickly as he tears down the hall to the elevator. He can smell the faint traces of Ichigo's cinnamon and apple scent mixed with his own, the lingering scent from this morning getting stronger as he retraces his lover's steps. In the park, everyone is waiting for the remainder of their group. The minute they see Grimmjow's feral and untamed eyes, they have a terrible feeling they know what got him to this point.

"We are tracking Ichigo down," Ulquiorra states. "I've one last call to make before we fix up an adequate plan to retrieve the boy. I do believe we'll need a tad more manpower than we have to shake Barragan… and there' sonly one person I know that can shake him."

"You're not planning on calling…"

"I am, Hallibel."

"But… we don't need him!" she snaps.

"He has no interest in us, he made that perfectly clear!" Nnoitra growls.

"… Are you talking about Gin Ichimaru?" Shiro wonders. "I could call him for ya."

"You have his number?"

"Direct cell and house," Shiro shrugs. "I'm dating him after all, have been for a year."

They all stare dumbfounded a moment, unable to think of anything to say, and Shiro pulls out his cell phone and dials one of his contacts. It's only a moment before they hear that always happy tone of voice answer, dripping in a wide smile and teasing voice.

"Hello, my beautiful Snowflake," he coos. "Ta what do I owe this completely unexpected and totally welcome interruption ta my otherwise boring ta death day?"

"Stop calling me that, asshole!" Shiro growls. "I need yer help."

"… There are many things I'd like ta help ya with, Snowflake. Would this be any a those?"

"This is serious, Gin, you ass," Shiro mutters in his 'Ichi's in trouble' tone.

"… Does it have ta do wit Shortcake?" Gin wonders with a serious tone they're unfamiliar with.

"Yeah. Barragan took him."

"Where are ya?"

"The park in Hueco Mundo territory."

"Give me fifteen."

"I don't think Grimmjow can wait that long, he looks ready ta gnaw someone's head off," Shiro whispers.

"… Give me five."

Five minutes later, Gin is waltzing up to the group that's given Grimmjow a very wide birth. The pacing teal haired man really does look ready to kill someone, his eyes so intense he's surprised they haven't set fire to something. Upon hearing the footfalls, Grimmjow's body stills. His head lifts to the air, back to Gin, and he breathes deep.

"… Gin," he states lowly. "Took you long enough."

"Had ta change," he remarks. "Almost tripped down the stairs trying ta put on my shoes while moving. I did the best I could, ya know. It's difficult ta walk and dress! Bring me up ta speed, Snowflake."

Shiro does so, the group moving on as Grimmjow picks up the scent again. Near the grocery store, he stops and breathes deep once more. He backtracks a few steps, dropping to his knee to pick an orange hair up off the ground. With a snarl, he follows Ichigo's scent further away and to a parking lot.

"They got in a car here," he states. "Ulquiorra, hack into the security cameras and find out what the damn thing looks like."

"Of course," he nods as he pulls out his laptop. "Here it is. Nothing fancy, no licenses plate… I don't think we can find this. It looks like a rental."

"That's no rental," Shiro growls. "Look… that symbol there. Zoom in on it."

Ulquiorra does as told, surprised he missed it. Once it's big enough for them all to see, Gin's wide smile falls and he opens his icy blue eyes. Grimmjow's eyes go from untamed to bloodlust in zero point two seconds flat, a growl that almost seems to transform into a howl of rage tearing from his throat.

Ichigo groans and opens his eyes, looking around him in a daze. This isn't his and Grimmjow's room, it's not even their flat. He's cold, though he's still clothed, and he has a horrid headache. His wrists are shackled, but his ankles are free, and the room is sparsely decorated. He's lying on a couch of velvet, a table in front of him and a mirror hanging on the wall. Other than a rug on the floor and a small TV on a stand across the room, it's basically bare. The door opens and an older man with a scar across his eye walks in. he's dressed in a pin striped suit, three other men following after him. He knows these men, Aizen's Espada. Yammy, Aaronierro, Zommari, and Barragan. He's actually shocked to see Aaronierro, having to do a double take at the sight of an old Shinigami friend of Rukia's… she keeps a picture on her wall of him.

"My, he's a cute one," the man he knows as Kain states. "You sure we can't keep him?"

In answer, Barragan lifts Ichigo's shirt to expose his abdomen. He yelps and tries to get away, but they've already seen his tattoo. At least three of them grin sickeningly, yet Kain looks anything but pleased. Ichigo wonders why, as those that follow Barragan were known to care nothing for others.

"Grimmjow will come," Kain remarks.

"I'm counting on it," the old man laughs. "When I went after him because of his brother, it was just business. Now, he belongs to the Sexta. If I can kill Grimmjow, I'll own all of Hueco Mundo."

"That's stupid," Ichigo scoffs. "Grimmjow doesn't own any of Hueco Mundo, he's a mercenary… he just runs a fucking business that you have no interest in."

"It's a personal grudge, kid," the other shrugs. "You wouldn't understand."

"I hope he fucks you up real good," Ichigo mutters. "Cause if he doesn't… you'll wish you'd killed me."

"You won't be around to make good on that promise, bitch," Zommari laughs. "You're going for a ride."

"What?"

"Grimmjow knows we took you, he'll come here looking for you… but you won't be here. I'm sending you to the auction," Barragan laughs. "Aaronierro is gonna drive you up there and sell you off. I hope you get a nice big owner, I want you to suffer every time he takes you so you remember why you're forced to hurt so. I didn't forget my promise to your twin, you will suffer for his idiocy."

"… Story of my life," Ichigo sighs. "Well… let's get this over with. I don't want to be here when Shiro arrives."

"When… who arrives?" Yammy asks cautiously.

"Shiro."

"I thought Grimmjow was gonna come, not Shiro."

"Oh, well… you see… I was a bad boy," Ichigo grins widely.

The action and words are so reminiscent of Shiro, that a shiver of dread goes through them. Aaronierro smirks, unseen by the others, and Ichigo has to wonder once more what he's doing there. The sharp and bruising slap to his cheek wakes him from his musings, a hiss of pain passing his lips as he glares at the older man.

"Get him out of my sight!" he snarls. "Aaronierro, make certain he's taken at least five times before he's sold."

"Yes, sir," the raven haired man nods. "Come along, troublemaker."

Ichigo is hefted up onto the man's broad shoulder. He remind Ichigo of Shiro in his build and height, but he has spiky raven locks and green eyes. There's something about the man that he can't place his finger on, something familiar. He's settled gently in the passenger seat of a car, Kain heading over to the driver's seat and pulling out of the drive. After about an hour of driving, he pulls into a diner's parking lot and shuts off the engine.

"What did you do?" he asks in humor.

"Barragan's men are real idiots," Ichigo chuckles darkly. "I've warned them more than once that I had an interesting mix of qualities… the genius of my father, the skills of my mother, a more dangerous side than even my twin… but they didn't listen. My phone was in my pocket when they stopped me… I made a call to Shiro and they told me everything he said to like good little lapdogs, but I didn't believe them. I left the call running, so Shiro heard them knock me out. He most likely also heard anything else they had to say before going to get Grimmjow."

Kain laughs, holding his stomach as he almost cries in his mirth. Ichigo watches curiously, wondering if this is supposed to be a normal reaction. After a bit, he calms down and grins over at Ichigo. Ichigo is cautious, guarded, and it isn't a look the raven believes should be on the other.

"Calm down, I'm not about to send you to the auction," he snorts in humor. "Uncle Kisuke would shit bricks."

"… Uncle?"

"Yeah. I'm Kain Shiba," he grins cockily. "I'm Kisuke's nephew… your older brother."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mom and dad died when I was ten," he sighs. "I was already pretty deep undercover for Uncle Kisuke, doing jobs and gathering information like a pro. Dad had died about a week before you were born, in a car accident staged by Aizen. Mother died during labor, leaving you and Shiro to Uncle Kisuke. He offered to adopt me, but I made my own name and started over. It was a bad idea to keep my parents' name in the first place, so I had already changed it when I infiltrated the Shinigami. When I went over to Aizen in hopes of giving Uncle Kisuke a chance at killing the bastard, he gave me a new name. Uncle Kisuke and Aunt Yorouchi didn't want you and Shiro to know about mom and dad, they thought it would be too confusing to you two. I think you're old enough now… you look just like mom, you know."

"… I think I'm gonna throw up," Ichigo mutters.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said in worry. "You know, I always visited when you two were infants. It was hard to get away, but I always tried. Don't tell Shiro, but… you were my favorite. He always bit me, the little shit."

Ichigo laughs at this, knowing that to absolutely true. Shiro was a biter, which is something only someone close to his family would know… he always targeted family members. He never bit their mother, though, because she always rubbed lemon juice on her skin for that reason and he hated the taste. With a quick movement of his hands, the cuffs drop into his seat before he pulls them before him to set on the floor. Kain looks astonished for only a moment, and then grins.

"So, Aunt Yorouchi really did teach you all her tricks. I thought those were only for girls… that's what she told me when I asked to learn them," he pouts.

"I'm her 'daughter', " Ichigo grins. "I have special privileges."

"Unfair. I'm gonna have to speak with Aunt…"

"Could you please just… call them mom and dad?" Ichigo asks hopefully. "It's really confusing when you call them that. If you're supposed to be my big brother, it doesn't seem right for you to call my parents aunt and uncle."

"… I suppose you're right," he sighs with a small smile. "So… where should we go now, baby brother?"

"I want to watch Barragan die," Ichigo grins.

"I don't think so," Kain huffs. "I just managed to get you out of there, I'm not taking you back!"

"Please!" he begs. "Please? Come on, I really wanna watch! I'll be good! They'll never know I'm there!"

"No, that's final. Besides, if Shiro and Grimmjow see that you're safe, they'll lose their fire," he waves off. "But, I have the next best thing!"

"… What's that?"

"A direct route to the security cameras," Kain grins. "In color with sound. How awesome am I?"

Ichigo squeal and watches as Kain opens up his laptop and hacks into the security cameras in Barragan's place, the two sitting back and watching everyone disperse. Ichigo follows the movements carefully, slipping Kain's cell from the cup holder and dialing Shiro quickly.

"Yellow!" a cheery voice answers. "This is Shiro's phone, how may I direct yer call?"

"Chess, this is Shortcake," Ichigo says seriously. "I repeat… Cheshire, this is Shortcake."

"Shortcake? What the hell, I thought ya were in trouble," he grumbles. "Yer gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'm not out yet!" he yells. "Look, Barragan had a bug in the garden."

"Yeah… I'm not too good with this code talk shit," Gin murmurs. "How about ya just tell me?"

"You were Aizen's second you dipshit!" Ichigo growls. "How could you not be… oh never mind! There was an unexpected turn of events. Right now I'm sitting in a car in a parking lot with… someone that's not gonna hurt me. We're watching the security cameras in Barragan's place. I can talk you through!"

"If you're safe, why should we bother?"

"Because he was gonna sell me off in the auction!" Ichigo whines. "He was gonna have me raped five times before he did so! He messed with me too much, he pissed me off, and I want him dead!"

"… Yer such a vindictive bitch," Gin laughs.

"Who are ya talking ta?" Shiro wonders.

"Shortcake," Gin answers. "Says he wants Barragan dead and can talk us through the hideout."

"Gimme that phone! Ichi? Ya okay?"

"You'll never believe what happened to me today!" Ichigo grins. "But I'll tell you everything after you kill Barragan. He's with Zommari and Yammy, their men are spread out through the mansion. They're all guarding the front, only three are in the back. Stark should be able to take them out without problems from the forest there."

"Okay, okay, hold on. If you're safe…"

"I want that bastard dead!" Ichigo snaps. "I do not like being set up for the auctions! You know how sensitive I am about being so feminine, Shi!"

"I thought he was sending ya there. I sent Love and Lisa to scope things out fer ya."

"I'm not there. The driver was never affiliated with Barragan, he was on dad's side."

"I totally knew he had spies!" Shiro shouts. "Dumb ass thought I'd believe he just knew everything!"

"Shiro! Come on, focus!"

"God damn it, Shiro!" Grimmjow snarls. "Stop fucking around and move your ass!"

"… Ichi's on the phone," Shiro states as a means of damage control.

There's a scuffle, Shiro cursing up a storm and Grimmjow answering with his own profanity. Ichigo blushes heatedly, not knowing whether he should hang up or hold the phone away from his burning ears. Finally, Shiro lets out a gasp of pain, most likely from a fist in the gut, and Grimmjow cheers in victory.

"Kitten! Are you okay?" he asks. "No one touched you, did they? I swear I'll fucking kill them!"

"I'm okay," Ichigo states cheerfully. "But Barragan has to be stopped. He's looking to kill you and the other Espada… mostly you. Says he wants to run all of Hueco Mundo and he has a personal grudge against you."

"How'd you get away?"

"He told someone to take me to the auctions and make sure I was taken five times brutally before selling me off to the buyer with the biggest dick so I'll suffer every time they take me for what Shiro did," Ichigo informs. "But the driver was working for my dad the whole time, so we're just watching the security camera on his laptop in a parking lot…. Uh… Grimm? Are you okay? It sounds kind of like you're grinding your teeth."

A vicious snarl rips through the phone, Ichigo accidentally dropping it and glad he did when he hears Grimmjow bellow in fury. Kain stares in shock, a shiver of fear running along his spine as he retrieves the phone. After a moment, they see Grimmjow's ominous form within the trees outside the back of the house. His eyes are glowing in the dark, his body shadowed by the trees as he crouches down, and his aura leaking so much darkness Ichigo has trouble telling him apart from a stray animal.

"Now you did it," Kain frowns. "I know this stage. He's only used it once before, but it's not pretty. This is his animal stage, aptly named by Gin, his brain has been overridden with bloodlust. Barragan's gonna get it now!"

"Good, but I hope Grimmjow will be okay."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him… just everyone around him," Kain informs. "We have to get you back as soon as possible, only you'll be able to bring him back down from this."

"Right… but how can we talk them through if we have to leave?"

"They're smart enough to play around Grimmjow," he grins. "They've dealt with him a while now. Gin will keep the Visoreds in check… hopefully… and I'll take you as soon as everything is in endgame."

"… You sound like dad," Ichigo laughs.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that," Kain whines.

Grimmjow is beyond furious, his mind providing him with nothing but a pleasant buzz as his vision goes red. Before he can get himself into too much trouble right off the bat, Stark shoots down the three guards posted out back. Grimmjow bounds out of the woods, the smell of blood tickling his nose as he strives to locate more of it. Most of the others have hung back, as Gin and Shiro have fallen behind the feline lusting for blood… no matter who's it happens to be. They know that the mere sight of Grimmjow will most likely send the majority of the men running outside, so the others will be there to take them out. The first bunch dart, only one getting torn down by Grimmjow before they realize this isn't a good idea. Ulquiorra and Hallibel are outside the front door they escape from, the small male gripping one by the neck and lifting him off the ground with ease. Hallibel takes down three with throwing knives, not even blinking until they hit the ground. Room after room, Grimmjow tears through Barragan's men… literally. By the time he's standing before Zommari, Yammy, and Barragan, he's covered in crimson with a demented grin splashed across his lips.

"I do believe you might've pushed a bit too much," Zommari states nervously.

"I've thought of this," the old man smirks. "He's just walking right into my trap."

"Ah, Barragan, long time no see!" a chipper voice states.

Everyone freezes at that familiar tone, eyes dragging past Grimmjow to the two figures in the doorway. Shiro is standing in annoyance with Gin's arms wrapped around him securely. The silver haired man smiling just as wide as ever, his eyes closed tight as he settles his chin atop white locks.

"G-Gin," Yammy stammers. "I thought you said he wouldn't help them!"

"He's not," Barragan growls. "Something must be in it for him."

"Not this time," Gin chuckles. "Ya see… Shortcake's kind a grown on me. He's like a little brother ta me… mainly cause I've been dating his twin fer a year now. Ya really should've checked in ta that."

"I'll take Zommari," Shiro grins insanely.

"Yammy's gonna be my bitch then," Gin states.

Grimmjow doesn't say a word, just leaps with teeth bared in a snarl. Barragan motions to the side, a puff of air sounding before Grimmjow is knocked to the floor. A tranquilizer dart is in his side, the teal haired man sprawled on the floor and fighting the lure of the drug. Gin throws a knife in that area, his marksmanship unbeatable as the shooter drops to the floor dead. Gin has already dropped Zommari and has Yammy pinned down with the blades he keeps on him, always being far too fast to see when applying them. There's no way in hell he's going to let them harm his Snowflake, who happens to be a bit preoccupied. Shiro has a cell to his ear, nodding every now and then before leaning down to Grimmjow.

"Here ya go, he wants ta talk ta ya."

Grimmjow groans, but Shiro sets the phone against his ear anyway. Barragan listens carefully, catching the sound of Ichigo's voice on the other end.

"Grimm, it's okay if you can't do this," he says in a sultry tone. "It's fine. I just want you to be safe, okay? If Barragan comes after me again, I'm sure I can handle it on my own. You don't have to protect me, I can figure this out on my own."

"Shut the fuck up," he says drowsily. "Your mine! I can protect you just fine!"

"Then what are you doing sleeping on the job!" Ichigo snaps.

"Little bitch," Grimmjow growls halfheartedly. "I'd like to see you move with a drug in your system."

"Don't call me that, you jackass! If it were me, I wouldn't have walked right into it!"

"Like you have room to talk! You were fucking caught because of a sedative!"

"Me thinks Shortcake is helping Grimm burn through the drug," Gin chuckles.

"He's good at that," Shiro sighs.

"Am I needed?" Szayel wonders as he peeks into the room.

Gin nods, one long blade keeping Barragan from moving too far, and the pink haired male hurries in to administer an antidote. Grimmjow screams back into the phone the whole while, his and Ichigo's argument boiling down to insults. Once he's moving again, Shiro takes the phone away and tells Ichigo to head their way. Ichigo hangs up, a satisfied smile on his face as he glances at Kain.

"Okay, big brother," he states. "Take me away."

"That's Grimmjow's job," Kain chuckles. "But I'll get you to him."

"Good enough!"

The car pulls up just in time to see everyone walking out, Grimmjow so covered in blood that Ichigo almost pukes. The minute he sees his lover, his eyes soften immensely and he hurries over to hug him. Ichigo yelps and moves to put Kain between them, the other raising his hands in surrender with a nervous grin on his face. Grimmjow goes one way, Ichigo goes the other. This goes on for a bit.

"Stupid fucker, don't touch me!" Ichigo snaps. "You're covered in blood!"

"Get over here, you little bitch," Grimmjow growls. "You fucking scared me!"

"That's no excuse to get me covered in blood!"

"You'd look hot covered in blood!"

"Kain!" Ichigo shouts.

He chuckles, the others watching in humor as they argue. They've stopped running around, settling for standing and shouting at each other. Finally, Shiro walks over and shoves Ichigo right into Grimmjow's arms. The teal haired man grinning like a fool as he crushes the screaming orangette to his chest. Once Ichigo punches Grimmjow hard enough to get him to let go, putting some serious distance between them and whining about all the blood, everyone turns to Kain. The similarities between himself and the twins is unmistakable, Kain pulling a towel out of the back of the car and carefully cleaning Ichigo off as he soothes his frazzled nerves.

"Who the hell are you?" Shiro snaps.

"I'm Kain Shiba," he answers with a smile that just screams Ichigo. "I think it best to speak of these things back at… uh… dad's place. He's waiting for me anyway."

"Wait… what?"

"Where's Barragan?" Kain continues.

"Dead," Gin smiles. "Along wit the others. We left no one."

"Father will be pleased," he nods. "Come on, Ichi, time to go."

"Hell no!" Grimmjow growls. "Ichi belongs to me, we're going home."

"Grimmjow, dad will want to see me to make sure I'm okay," Ichigo frowns. "You don't want to piss off my parents, do you?"

"… Fucking ridiculous!" he snarls after a moment's thought. "Let's go."

Kisuke is pacing nervously as he awaits his children, Yorouchi already on her third bottle of sake. When Shiro's voice can be heard arguing with Grimmjow, they still and listen hard for anything to indicate Ichigo is okay. The first one through the door, however, is Kain and they about pass out. Kain hands information off to them frequently, but never shows any signs of wanting to visit and join their small family. The only time he did was when Ichigo and Shiro were too little to remember him, which was for the best when Ichigo showed signs of not wanting to deal with the Underground.

"He's…"

"MY BABY!" Yorouchi screams darting past Kain to scoop up Ichigo.

"… Here," the raven finishes with wide eyes.

"Mom, come on, let him breath," Shiro says in exasperation.

"What happened and how did it end?" Kisuke wonders immediately.

Yorouchi releases most of her hold on her 'daughter', but drags him down to sit on her lap as she plays with his hair. Ichigo seems used to this treatment, content with her fingers in his hair as he ignores everything around him. Shiro sits beside his mother, Kain nervously standing before Kisuke, and Grimmjow is leaning against the doorframe listlessly with his eyes on his lover. Kain explains everything, from the moment Barragan came up with his plan to the moment he took Ichigo back to see Grimmjow. Shiro has to go through the details of the fight, as Grimmjow was too out of it to really take in anything but red. The fact that kain is related to Ichigo and Shiro remains unsaid, but when everything is said and done… Kain clears his throat.

"Uh… Uncle Kisuke," he states nervously.

"Say what?" Shiro mumbles before Yorouchi smacks him upside the head.

"Uncle Kisuke… about that adoption thing," he murmurs quietly. "I would very much like that, if you're still offering it to me."

"Of course we are!" he says happily. "The more kids the better!"

"Adoption? What the hell!"

"Kain is your older brother, Shiro," Yorouchi says seriously. "I could never have children… you belong to Kisuke's younger sister. She died during labor, your father died a week before… killed by Aizen. We thought it best not to tell you, as it would've confused you. Kain was ten at the time and was already undercover in the Shinigami group, he chose to take a new name and stay away from the family on continuous missions. He did stop by often enough when you two were infants, but not enough to remember him when he chose to stop coming."

"You bit me, you little hell raiser," Kain accuses.

"… I would never," Shiro states in feigned innocence.

"The only ones you didn't bite were Yorouchi and Ichigo," Kisuke frowns. "I think the only reason you didn't bite Ichigo, is because he bit you back."

"Someone had to," Ichigo mutters.

Yorouchi laughs, patting the orange head enthusiastically as Shiro sulks. Grimmjow just watches, wondering how it is he got pulled into such an insane family. Gin hurries in after a bit, impatient as always when it concerns his lover. Yorouchi waves, always having liked Gin, and Kisuke smiles his way.

"Sup," he says hurriedly. "Come on, Snowflake, time ta go. Say yer goodbyes an all that shit."

"You moved out?" Ichigo wonders.

"Nah, I promised ta spend the weekend wit him if he helped out… not that he wasn't gonna, but I just wanted ta spend the weekend wit him," Shiro grins. "We're talking bout it, though… still undecided."

"Yer undecided, I already said yes, "Gin frowns.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"We should be getting back, too, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "Ulquiorra doesn't look it, but he's a worrier."

Ichigo says his goodbyes, hugging his mom and having to put up a fight to get her to let go. Finally, Grimmjow is walking home with him. The minute they get home, they jump in the shower to wash up… which Grimmjow takes full advantage of. It may not be the normal life he was looking for, but… Awe what the hell, what's normal anyway?


End file.
